Believe In Me
by aishicakes
Summary: Caitlyn's horrible life takes a turn when she saves a certain pop star from a car accident...and leads him to go on a search for the one who his life is debted to. Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Hope you like my new story! Hope you review, pretty please?! XOXO MusicInMySoul**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK AT ALL!!!!!!!! **

**P.S The song I used in this chapter is Believe in Me by Demi Lovato…I don't own it all, nor did I write it! It's all hers!!!!!!!!!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Chapter 1:

_I'm losing myself…._

_Trying to compete…_

_With everyone else…_

_Instead of just being me…_

Caitlyn turned to her side and snuggled deeper within her covers. It was, unfortunately, the first day of school…and she was beginning her junior year, joy. When someone thought of high school…drama, friends, life, college, teachers, school, challenges, team work, lunch (For those who are often hungry), and maybe class clowns came into picture. Well, Caitlyn fit right it…well…into class clowns _at least. _

"Caitlyn! Caitlyn, please! Wake up! It's the first day of school, you'll already be late!" Someone shook Caitlyn, apparently trying very hard to get her awake and fresh.

Well_…Not happening_…At least not for Caitlyn…For some reason, she was always bullied endlessly, and tortured…and she had no clue why. Continuing to pretend to be asleep, Caitlyn lay completely still on her wacky green bed, except for her rhythmic breathing.

_Okay…So high school wasn't that bad!_ Caitlyn was secretly friends with the kind cheerleading captain, Mitchie Torres, who felt completely sorry for her. Sometimes, she even helped her with homework, such and such.

"Caitlyn! You will wake up this second, or I'm breaking your "_Guide to be the Perfect Producer"_ equipment!" Someone threatened harshly.

Caitlyn's eyes flew open at the mention of _Breaking….Producer…Kit! _ "NO! I'm up! I'm up! Please!"

"Right then…I thought so…" the new Mrs. Gellar seethed. Why the new Mrs. Gellar? Because her mother died, in a car accident, and it left a big whole in Caitlyn's heart…which would of course…never be filled again. Her dad had remarried Mrs. Aubrey Whitman four months ago, and she would never get used to living with them, especially since her obnoxious son, Anthony, had to nudge himself into _her_ life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_Caitlyn, honey! Come here! I have a surprise for you!" Elizabeth Gellar (The original) exclaimed happily. _

_Four year old Caitlyn skips into the room, "What mommy? What do you have for me?" She stopped in her tracks…_

"_A Christmas tree? A big one! Mommy, it's beautiful!" A large ever green is standing proudly in the middle of the room, decorated to the brim with popcorn strings, glowing glass ornaments, angels, and other random knick knacks that added to the pleasure and warmth of the room. A glazing fire spreads only happiness in the entire room._

"_Ooh! Mommy, you added the candy shoe I made in school today!" Caitlyn's face glowed with proudness, and anyone there could see the twinkle in her eyes. _

"_That's right sweetie…isn't it beautiful?" Mrs. Gellar breathes, putting her arms around little Caitlyn's neck…"Mommy, it'll be the best Christmas ever! Can we make cookies today?" _

"_Of course, Caitlyn…I'll let you open one present, okay?" A smile spreads on Mrs. Gellar's face. Caitlyn's face also breaks into a huge grin, "Really? Mommy? I'm gonna open the biggest one!" Running in sprints underneath the tree, Caitlyn grabs a large purple wrapped present and practically tears it open. _

"_Mommy! My very own junior producing kit! Thank you so much!" Caitlyn jumps up and gives her mom a big hug._

"_Glad you like it Caitlyn, now how about those cookies? You can decorate the gingerbread men again!" Mrs. Gellar suggests kindly. _

"_Okay! Let's go!" Caitlyn grabs her mothers hand and they both run out the door to the kitchen._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Slow tears fell down Caitlyn's cheek as she remembered one of her most cherished memories, the day she fell in love with producing…exactly what her mother was…a producer.

_**Don't know where to turn…  
I've been stuck in this routine …  
I need to change my ways …  
Instead of always being weak…**_

"Get dressed, now!" Aubrey practically screamed in Caitlyn's ears, who reluctantly dragged herself out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

At the breakfast table, Caitlyn bit into an apple, as her stepmother didn't waste her time making anything for her.

"Hey punk!" Anthony shoved past Caitlyn, knocking her into the dining table and sending her books flying. Caitlyn glared, "Good morning to you to Anthony…"

He just smiled his wicked smile and ran out the door, with Caitlyn following slowly behind. No way would she ever walk with him and his…_scary_ friends.

Quickly skipping in a different way, Caitlyn spotted Mitchie and her cheerleading friends walking to school too. Mitchie gave her a quick smile and turned to a blonde friend of hers.

"Hey guys, look! It's Caitlyn! Aren't we so glad to see her?" the blonde snickered to another one of their bimbo friends.

"Err...not really," the dark haired one, Miranda if she remembered correctly, sneered back.

_Don't let them get to you! You're better than them! They're just jealous!_ Caitlyn told herself, except she didn't really believe herself. Something had to make them better than her or it wouldn't happen like this.

_I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful  
today  
and know that I'm okay  
Because everyone's perfect  
in unusual ways  
you see  
I just wanna believe in me_

Caitlyn reached the school right before the first bell was going to ring, and rushed into her usual place in homeroom, the back. She had passed through the school hallways earlier, and saw many friends hugging and greeting each other. That had made her feel a bit sad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_Caitlyn! Caitlyn! It's okay...I know you're sad…but..think about it this way…now Slippers doesn't have to go through anymore pain!" Mrs. Gellar consoled Caitlyn about her dead puppy, Slippers. _

"_But mom! Slippers will never come again!" Eleven year old Caitlyn choked back between sobs, "He was such a good dog… and I'll never see him again…" she sniffed. _

_Mrs. Gellar shook her head, "No Caitlyn…he'll always be with you…in your heart…and I'll always be here with you…" _

_Caitlyn looked up, "Promise? For sure?" Mrs. Gellar nods…."Of course…sweetie…why would I leave?" _

"_I don't know…I've been feeling something…for a week..now…I don't know…nevermind..it's nothing, just ignore it!" Caitlyn replied, looking weary. _

"_Are you sure honey? If something's wrong, we can always go to the doc-" Caitlyn shook her head, "Mom…really…I'm completely fine…" _

_Mrs. Gellar nods, "Al right then…finish your homework and wash up for dinner…" _

_Caitlyn nods and runs up the stairs. The next afternoon, she was pulled out of school with tragic news. _

"_Caitlyn Gellar? I am so sorry to say…something horrible…has happened," the principal looks grave and sick while she looks at Caitlyn to continue. _

"_What??!! What is it? Tell me!" Caitlyn panics, "How are my parents, my mom, dad?" _

"_That…that's just it…Caitlyn…on the way here…you mom…your mom..cra..shed into a large tree, the car badly took a wrong turn…and she was…she was killed instantly," the principal barely whispers, with slight teary eyes. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Caitlyn wiped away the beginning tears that threatened to fall. She couldn't remember any more of the memory…and didn't want to either. She closed her eyes to shut it away, but it just brought more tears.

"_Mom…you promised,"_ Caitlyn thought to herself with a dry throat. The tears were stinging now, and she rushed out of the classroom without giving any notice at all. Her body felt completely numb and sore, and she rushed into the girls bathroom panting…falling to the floor in a lump of wet tears.

"God…dweeb…move! I nearly wrecked my make up tripping over you!" a harsh voice screamed, kicking into Caitlyn's side, which Caitlyn clutched in pain as she realized it was the girl's high heels.

"_Why me? Why is this happening to me….I just don't want to live anymore," _Caitlyn thought to herself, deeply hurt. Tears were spilling all over the floor now, but she didn't care.

_The mirror can lie  
Doesn't  
Show you what's inside  
And it  
It can tell you you're full of life  
(Full of life)  
It's amazing what you can hide  
(You can hide)  
Just by putting on a smile_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**There's going to be one or two more chapters, and that's it! It's a small story about Caitlyn…review if you want me to continue! And don't worry…it'll have a happy ending…XOXO MusicInMySoul**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys sooooooooooooooooooooo much for the reviews! It was really nice of you! XOXO MusicInMySoul**

**  
DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK OR BELIEVE IN ME (SONG) BY DEMI LOVATO**

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

_I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feelin' beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
You see, I just wanna believe in me_

"Caitlyn! There you are?! I've been looking for you everywhere!" a voice called out of nowhere, making Caitlyn jump and turn. She was sitting alone in the east auditorium, backstage, so no one would find her. The teachers would be looking for her now, especially since she ditched class. Caitlyn's eyes landed on Mitchie running frantically toward her.

"How'd you find me, captain?" Caitlyn asked sullenly.

Mitchie sighed a bit guiltily, "It's not my fault…" At the beginning of sophomore year, Caitlyn had tried out for cheerleading team, but everyone _obviously_ voted her out, and voted Mitchie in.

Caitlyn managed a faint smile, "I know, cheerleading wasn't my thing anyway….I must've been out of my mind." What hurt the most was that she didn't even know why people made so much fun of her.

"Caitlyn…I'm sorry, really sorry, I don't know why this is all happening to you. I really have no clue," Mitchie whispered quietly, "By the way, why'd you ditch class?"

"No reason, just a lot on my mind," Caitlyn replied, staring out the window.

Mitchie smiled, "Well, then you should really get back to class. You've had a lot of time to think things over…"

Caitlyn sighed, looked up, and nodded. Mitchie was the only person she ever listened to, and her step mother didn't count because she threatened her.

"Fine, Mitch…I'm coming, but only because I have a mean Trig test today," Caitlyn added sarcastically. She heard Mitchie giggle behind her and push her forward towards the exit, making Caitlyn suddenly stop.

"Wait…you're not scared to mar your rep because of me? You're actually going to be seen walking besides me?"

Mitchie pretended to look offended, "Caitlyn…do you seriously think I'm that bad? I don't care anymore; let people think what they think. I'm just completely sick of what's happening to you…."

"Mitchie, don't…you've worked hard to stand where you are today, and I'm not gonna let it all go down the drain because you're seen with me, "Caitlyn stated firmly.

Mitchie sighed impatiently, "Caitlyn…I don't care anymore! Cheerleading captain isn't where I belong! Don't you see? I don't like any of it, popularity, boys, gossip??! It's not for me, it's not me…I don't care if I'm bullied, I just want to be the real me. Don't you remember in freshman year when I came? I was all poetry and good grades. What happened to that? I miss that, and I want to be back there!"

"Are you sure?" Caitlyn asked a bit guiltily.

Mitchie nodded, "Positive…this is junior year, if I don't start now, then I'll be stuck where I am forever. Do you know how many of my friends from freshman year hate me now because they think I've turned into a snob?"

"Well, how about your cheerleading friends?" Caitlyn questioned again, making sure that this is what Mitchie wanted.

This made Mitchie chuckle, "What friends? I've tolerated them long enough! All of them only gossip and torture other kids! I can't stand it anymore!"

"All right, all right, I believe you! You ready?" Caitlyn asked one last time. Mitchie nodded beside her, looking very confident, "Ready…"

They both walked out into the crowded student hallway. At first, nothing hit. But as they walked down the hall towards the lunchroom, that was when the gaping started. No one dared actually say anything, but you could tell that they were surprised.

_I'm quickly findin' out  
I'm not about to break down  
Not today_

Caitlyn began shrinking into the background and faltered when the cheerleading and football team began calling Mitchie over.

"Mitch! What are you doing? Come sit with us before you get infected!" Miranda called out. Caitlyn absolutely detested that girl.

Mitchie paused for a few seconds before replying, "No…I'm going to sit with Caitlyn, so I don't get infected by you!"

The lunchroom practically gasped as Miranda began to look like someone had slapped her in the face.

"What did you just say? What the hell happened to you?" she growled, "This is a joke right?"

Mitchie shook her head. This was going to be harder than she thought, "No joke her at all. I've been friends with Caitlyn for a long time, and she's the nicest person I know. Why is that so surprising? Caitlyn's a person just like everyone else," Mitchie fought back with surprising strength in her voice.

Miranda smirked, "Fine then…I never thought you would turn out like this, but let me tell you one thing. You're so out…" with a click of her heels, she turned back to her diet soybean milkshake and a skimpy piece of French toast. Most likely, she would be the next cheerleading captain and Mitchie could care less.

Caitlyn nodded appreciatively, "That was great, thanks…but it was so fast!"

Mitchie agreed, "Whatever, let what's supposed to happen, happen…I'm not going to do anything about it. It's so nice with no more pressure on you anymore. I'm going to go talk to coach about resigning…"

"Mitch, are you seriously sure about this? It's all happening so fast…" Caitlyn added doubtfully.

Mitchie smiled, "I'm positive…now stop asking me! …Oh my gosh! I don't have to feel so self conscious when I eat anymore! I'm gonna go pig out!" Caitlyn laughed as she saw her friend run to the long lunch line.

Caitlyn sighed and looked around. Oh great, the whole cheerleading table was giving her death glares, and the rest of the half was too. To her horror, it looked like nothing had changed, only made things worse.

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**A/N For those of you who think Mitchie is going to be the one to change Caitlyn, she's not. She's only helping a bit…I haven't gotten to the main part yet :) **

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

After the school day was over, Caitlyn stopped at the girls' bathroom before she walked home. It felt so good to finally have a friend, but for some reason, there was still a small worry in the back of her mind, gnawing at her senses. She didn't know why, but it felt like something bad was going to happen.

_And it did._

Mitchie was her best friend, but she couldn't be there twenty four seven, could she? Besides she went to singing lessons after school. Back to the story, from that day on, for one month, Miranda made sure to make her life miserable. She took horrible pictures of Caitlyn and plastered it on the walls, made sure to hit her head in volleyball at least five times a period, getting away with it at that, tripped her when she got the chance with those sickening high heels of hers, and breaking into her locker and hiding her books so she was late to class. This happened several times, but the worst thing Miranda did was yet to come…

Girls Basketball Tryouts

After school Monday: 3:30 PM to 5:30 PM

Vegas Auditorium

Wear sneakers

A small flyer was pasted on the main bulletin board, and this made Caitlyn very excited and jumpy. She always loved basketball, and if she joined the team, she wouldn't be at home for a much time!

The weekend flew by as well as Monday. After school, Caitlyn practically ran to the auditorium very excited for the tryouts. She didn't want to sound proud, but she had a good chance of making the team.

When Caitlyn entered the crowded gym, she began to feel a little more nervous. Coach Hawthorne was giving each student a hard test. They had to dribble the ball through a series of obstacle courses and then shoot the ball from a large distance. It wasn't that difficult for Caitlyn, but doing it in front of everyone? Especially since she was the punch bag?

Finally, her nerves settled and it was her turn next.

"Name? Grade?" the coach asked, holding a dark blue clip board in his hand.

"Caitlyn Gellar, junior," she replied calmly.

"Cai...Wait one minute, Caitlyn Gellar? Your mother wrote me a note saying you had a severe case in the joints and to not allow you to try to join. She even gave me a doctor's note…so…sorry," the coach looked sympathetic, leaving Caitlyn very confused.

"A severe case in the joints? What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine!" Caitlyn defended, getting worried.

"I'm sorry, I can not let you play without a parent's permission unless you're eighteen, which you're not. You're only sixteen. Would you like to see the note?" the coach asked, sighing.

Caitlyn nodded and rushed forward. There were two notes scrawled in the coach's hand, one with scrawly handwriting. It definitely was not her step mother's handwriting.

"That's not my step mom's handwriting! There, it's proof, you have to let me play!" Caitlyn argued.

"I'm sorry, okay? There's nothing I can do. You're going to have to leave, maybe next year, if you get those joints fixed, "the coach pointed towards the door, and a couple kids snickered.

"Please…it's not true! There is nothing wrong, look!" Caitlyn pleaded, showing him her hands. He shook his head and told her to leave kindly again.

"I have about thirty more kids to tryout, so you're going to have to leave without a commotion, okay?" the coach asked one last time, sounding very forceful.

Caitlyn could see tears beginning to form in her eyes, "Please," she begged one last time.

The coach shook his head again, "Sorry…"

Caitlyn hung her head to cover her misty eyes and began to walk towards the doors, feeling everyone's eyes on her. Turning into a sprint, Caitlyn threw open the doors and ran into the very empty hallway. She stopped at her locker to pick up her stuff and saw a note scrolled inside.

**You deserved it loser. Watch your back next time you decide to steal my friends, Miranda**

Caitlyn bit her lip through her tears, she should've known. Why did this girl want to ruin her life? All her life, she had wanted to be on the basketball team, and Miranda had just ruined it.

Walking home silently, Caitlyn sighed as she thought about her life, which had just gotten worse with this Miranda girl on her trail. Sure, she cried easily, but her situation was just like that.

"I wish mom were here," Caitlyn whispered, and then started to cry again. She wished Mitchie had never done what she did; then all this would never have happened. Deciding that home was definitely not the most comfortable place now, Caitlyn took a turn on the street she was supposed to go straight on. Deep in, she realized that no one was here, giving her the chills. Wait, what was that noise? It sounded like a car engine spurting? As she turned right again, Caitlyn gasped as she saw what was before her, and had to grab hold of a nearby fence post to keep from fainting at the scene.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Hope you all liked it :) Please review!!!!!! Thank you all sooooo much, gotta go!! XOXO MusicInMySoul**

_**A peek into the next chapter**_

"My God….what am I going to do?" Caitlyn mumbled to herself, terrified, "I don't even have a cell phone…Mom won't be home, neither will dad, and Anthony…forget Anthony, he wouldn't help!" Caitlyn cried out, freaking out on the street.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone, for all the reviews! Sorry for not updating for long, but I've been pretty busy :) So…hope you like it! XOXO MusicInMySoul**

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Chapter 3:

Caitlyn pulled five locks of her hair to steady herself and take a few breaths. It had happened so fast! A small black convertible and turned speedily down the road she turned on, and had half crashed into a guy that looked a bit older than her. He was wearing tight skinny jeans, the hideous fashion these days, a button down shirt with a tie, extremely curly hair, and sunglasses. The car had crashed into his side and suddenly taken a swerve and sped off, leaving him fallen on the road with a slightly bloody head. To make it worse, no one else was on the street, and the nearest shop was about twenty minutes away by walking!

"My God….what am I going to do?" Caitlyn mumbled to herself, terrified, "I don't even have a cell phone…Mom won't be home, neither will dad, and Anthony…forget Anthony, he wouldn't help!" Caitlyn cried out, freaking out on the street.

The only thing to do _was_ to take him home. Caitlyn sprinted across the street, trying not to gag as she hoisted the guy on her shoulders and limped as fast as she could to the direction of her home eight minutes away. After what seemed like forever, she reached her empty house and dropped him on the sofa gently. Quickly running for the phone, she dialed 911 and waited for someone to come on the line.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The ambulance arrived about five minutes later, but it seemed like an hour to Caitlyn. In the mean time, she had tried to wipe away the stranger's wounds with a cloth. To her dismay, he didn't even move.

There was a knock on the door, and Caitlyn answered.

"Hello? Caitlyn Gellar? You called saying that you found someone who just got hit by a car?" questioned an officer seriously with "Officer Pooh" written across it. Despite the anxious atmosphere, Caitlyn held in her laughter.

"Yea…I think he need's to be taken to the hospital right away…" Caitlyn said instead, quickly.

The man nodded and a couple of ambulance attendants rushed in and placed the stranger on a stretcher, carrying him out quickly. Like always, everything always happened so quickly in Caitlyn's life. Before they rushed the boy outside though, Caitlyn's mind stirred suddenly, feeling like she had seen this guy somewhere before.

Officer Pooh was about to shut the door when he stopped and turned around, "Aren't you coming, kid?"

Caitlyn looked perplexed, "What…why me?"

The officer shook his head, "You know that this could be attempted murder right? With the guy crashing into another…you don't look dumb…and I'm going to tell you right now that you're a live witness. It was either a murder attempt, or an "accident"…Get in now, or do you _want_ to see this person die?"

Caitlyn trembled and rushed into the open seat in the back of the ambulance, with the officer close behind her.

"_What have I gotten myself into?" _Caitlyn thought with despair, as she seated herself on the rough metal seats, making herself as "cozy" as possible.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Holy sugar plums!" the officer yelled suddenly, after he had called Caitlyn's parents on the way to tell them what had happened. They were to meet her at the hospital later.

Caitlyn looked up startled, "What?" There was clear annoyance written on her face.

"This guy…he's Nate Black, from Connect 3…you know, that band? My daughter's crazy about em'!" he replied, shocked.

Caitlyn suddenly jumped. Of course, why didn't she see it earlier!? That was why he looked so familiar! Connect 3 was plastered all over Mitchie's locker!

"Wow…Oh my gosh, I just saved…Nate Black…" Caitlyn whispered, unable to move for a couple of minutes.

"I know, right? You didn't just save one guy, you saved the hearts of millions of girls out there from breakin'!" the officer chuckled to himself as though he had made a "priceless" joke.

Caitlyn glared and rubbed her forehead with a stunned expression. She had a huge headache, the police were coming to take her to the station after Nate was submitted into the hospital, and she would have to face her parents. _Well_, her "mother" wouldn't care, but her dad would be frantic. To top it all off, she had just rescued a famous pop star with maybe a million grammys?

"_I just saved someone famous, oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!!!!! Something exciting is ACTUALLY happening for once in my life!!!" _Caitlyn couldn't help screaming inside herself, looking out the window so the officer wouldn't see her dazed expression, _"Oh my gosh….Oh my gosh…This is sooooo out of it!" _

Caitlyn sighed. She hadn't expected this much to happen. Why was she acting this way, anyway? It's not like she ever even liked Connect 3…

They reached the hospital now, and Nate was being rushed into it on a sketcher again. Caitlyn tried to keep up with the officer slightly ahead of her, screaming something into his walkie talkie thing over and over again. Finally, they reached the fifth floor, and the Nate was rushed into a room. The receptionist gave Caitlyn a cold stare, but finally let her in when she found out that she was the rescuer.

The officer was pacing back and forth with a cell phone in his hands.

"What's that?" Caitlyn asked curiously.

"Black's cell phone…do you want to break the news to his parents and band members? Or do I have to?" the officer looked miserable, "No…what am I thinking! I just hate screaming parents…" he mumbled, before dialing a number that was scribbled in the caller id labeled "mom."

Caitlyn listened as the officer began telling Nate's parents what happened, and what hospital he was in. Sure enough, Caitlyn heard loud voices on the other end until the officer finally hung up and dialed the rest of the numbers. Just when she was about to sit down, Caitlyn's dad came rushing in.

"Honey! I heard everything that happened, are you okay?" Mr. Gellar asked with weary eyes. He had probably rushed here from his work, and hour long drive.

"Dad…I'm fine…I-" Caitlyn was cut off by the officer.

"I'm afraid that you two are going to have to talk at the station…you don't have to stay here any longer…" the officer interrupted.

Caitlyn nodded and tiredly stood up. There was just one last thing she had to do. All of this, yes tiring, had still felt good. It made her feel that she wasn't a complete loser after all, and she had to thank the person who made it possible, as horrible as it seemed. Caitlyn got up, but stopped in her tracks.

"Wait…he's going to be okay, right?" she asked nervously. The officer nodded.

"I got a report saying that he has a couple of head injuries and a couple sprains, but that's it, thankfully…"

Caitlyn sighed and sprinted to the sign that was labeled "Gift Shop -"

She entered the colorful and bright place filled with presents and looked around for a bit. Finally, she spotted a big green balloon shaped like a microphone that said "Get Better Soon…"

"Wow…that's perfect!" Caitlyn mumbled to her, attaching a box of chocolates to it and paying for it. Running back to the receptionist, she asked if she would give it to Nate when he woke up.

With that, Caitlyn regretfully left with her dad to the police station, telling him the whole story along the way.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Did you like it? Review, pleeeease!!!!!!!!!!!! MusicInMySoul**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!!! Back with my new chapter! I hope everyone likes it…R&R please!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK WHATSOEVER!**

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Chapter 4

Nate's POV

I'm guessing something big and bad happened, because when I drowsily woke up today, I was magically in the hospital. The blanket that I was sitting on felt crappy too, to top it off. Suddenly, my mom walked in through the door and hugged me like it was the last time she'd see me, along with the rest of my family. Shane and Jason walked in to, oddly.

"Why is everyone here? Why am I here?" I asked loudly, suddenly sitting up. Why was everyone was giving me so much attention? Oops…bad choice, I reached up with my hand because my head suddenly spurted pain. Surprisingly, there was a think bandage wrap already around it.

"You don't remember the car accident?" Jason asked quickly.

My mom hushed him and explained in a calm voice, "Honey, you were hit by a car about five hours ago…don't worry!!!! You're completely fine! Just several injuries…" she quickly explained at the sudden panicky look on my face.

I guess I still looked dubious because my dad answered, "Just some sprains…and nothing at all happened to your voice or hands…"

It felt like a great weight had dropped off of my shoulders. Good, nothing that interfered with my music career. I was probably really lucky. ..

"We'll explain everything later, okay?" my mom hushed me again as the doctor entered, whom Shane had went to get.

Basically, all Dr. Hanson did was test my injuries, talk to me about them, give me my medication, (which by the way I would need to be in the hospital for three more days; definitely not a plus point) and tell me that everything would be okay.

With that, he left, and a police officer walked in. I was too tired to notice what he looked at, except his big badge that said "Officer Pooh." It glittered against the mirror and made me snicker, which he obviously did not appreciate.

"Okay…let's get down to business. First of all, your case could have been an attempted murder…do you have any enmities with anyone?" he asked, taking out a notepad.

I looked clueless, "Wait, what? What case? What are you talking about?"

The officer sighed, "Err…I don't know if you know this, but you got hit by a car in a deserted shopping lane. Doesn't that ring a bell?"

"Oh…well, um…not that I know of, except some old bullies…maybe some psycho or jealous fans?" I answered, unsure of myself.

"I need the names of those bullies, and I'll need you to remember any weird fan mail…" he continued scribbling on his notepad.

This time I sighed, "There was Michael Phillips, he pushed my head down the toilet in fourth grade…John Rackow…he hid my pants and hung them up on the school flag…and I think David Monroe…who pushed me into the middle of a high school football game…" I shuddered at the thought of that one. All that came to my mind were big, screaming, burly men, "Also…my boss doesn't give me the bad mail, just the good ones, so no…no weird fan mail…"

The officer looked at me weird before continuing, "Okay…it could be just some crazy teenagers. The girl we found doesn't have any info either…and I'm gonna contact your boss to see if he still has any bad mail with him left."

"Girl? What girl?" I asked immediately, curious.

Officer Pooh walked over to my bed so he could look more closely at the injuries while talking, "Oh…the girl that saved your life of course. She saw the car hitting you and driving off, and brought you to her home to call the ambulance…Caitlyn, I think…"

"Oh," was all I could think of to say right now, "Well…that was nice…" I wanted to know more about her, but that feeling was probably common. I mean, she did save my life, didn't she?

The officer chuckled, "Of course it was nice, would you rather of lay there and died?"

I turned my head to the other side when there was a knock on the door again.

"Delivery for Mr. Nate Black…" a boring monotonous voice announced. I turned my head again to see the secretary holding a package with a balloon floating from it.

Who got a gift for me? Seriously, I swear that my parents are over doing it…

But it wasn't them at all…it was from that girl Caitlyn. The package was a box of chocolates, too bad though, because I was diabetic. Any one of my fans would know that, obviously she wasn't a hard core fan then. Still, it _was_ nice of her.

"Can I see this girl, Caitlyn?" I asked Officer Pooh suddenly, who turned around when I asked him the question.

"Why? She's still at the police station…I don't think you can without her permission..." he answered, scratching his head.

"But…I want to thank her in person…what she did for me isn't just something you give a person a thank you note for. Besides, she makes me curious…" I remarked as casually as I could. The pain in my arm was unbearable when I turned my body towards him.

"That's not up to me…I'll give her a note from you if you want, but that's the best I can do. Who do you think I am, cupid?" he snorted. I went a deep scarlett as he said this. It's not like I _liked_ her or anything. If someone saved your life, wouldn't you want to meet them?

"Fine," I muttered, annoyed with this guy. If he was going to ask for an autograph, he definitely wouldn't get it.

The officer took out a piece of paper and looked at me, "What do you want me to write?"

"Huh?" I looked utterly confused, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Do you believe that you're in any condition to write?"

I grimaced at his tone of voice. This was just great; with him here…what could I say?

"Err…Thanks for saving my life, and thanks for the present?" I replied unsurely. I also told him to write my cell phone number, for some odd reason. He scribbled it down, and carefully had me sign my name to it. Little did I know what he was going to do…

About an hour after he left, my dad came in and told me something that made me furious. Apparently, the officer had walked out, pocketing his pants saying, "This'll be great for my daughter…"

Seriously!! What a jerk!! How was I going to find Caitlyn Gellar now? Wherever she was, I was determined to…and I wouldn't stop until I met her once and for all.

Why did I feel this way?

No clue whatsoever….

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Did you guys like it? Review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? Thanks a bunch!! XOXO MusicInMySoul**


	5. Authors Note: Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

**To all my very special fans:**

**I want to take this time to thank you and have a very happy, Merry Christmas!!! Also, have an exiting New Year! Hope your seasons are filled with joy and love! I may not be able to update before Christmas or New Year, so I'm wishing you on that right now…Good luck!**

**With Lots of Love,**

**MusicInMySoul**

**P.S (Stay warm, healthy, and safe this winter season!)**


	6. Chapter 5

**OMG!!!! I didn't update this in forever, sorry….I'm really sorry!!!! But review please? Or I won't have the dignity to move on to the next chapter…. :) **

**~MusicInMySoul**

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Chapter 5

Nate's POV

I got out of the hospital soon, and I had to carefully make it back to the comfort of my own home. Mom was literally acting all…well you know, mommish? But I understood, up to a point. I mean, I'm real special aren't I? Haha…Just kidding…you'll get used to my sense of humor after a while.

Anyway, back to the point! As soon as I was well enough to walk on my own feet without limping, my parents let me go out again. Our World Tour was put on held until I was completely fine, and to tell the truth, I was relieved. All I wanted right now was a nice big break…and to find this Caitlyn Gellar of course!

This Officer Pooh guy called the other night and stated that they had solved the case, well, it wasn't an attempted murder after all. This guy was drinking and driving and didn't know what he was doing. He was still put in prison though, and I would have to go through all that court stuff…but oh well! Right now, I just wanted to concentrate on trying to find Caitlyn and thanking her.

First of all, I disguised myself real well…this time I'm not kidding. I didn't even recognize myself in the mirror! Then I headed to the Rod's Newspapers down the street and asked to look at the phone book. I narrowed it down to this list.

_Robert, Gellar 789.435.7689_

_Daniel Gellar 789.248.0005_

_Lisa Gellar 789.034.4567_

_Catherine Gellar 789.786.0987_

_Aubrey Gellar 789.453.3320_

_Diana Gellar 789.605.7342_

_Andrew Gellar 789.567.5632_

_Troy Gellar 246.879.0004_

_Joseph Gellar 246.534.0002_

_Jeremy Gellar 246.542.9987_

_Brian Gellar 246.097.5435_

_Adrian Gellar 246.123.2123_

_Shawn Gellar 097.689.008_

_Richard Gellar 097.647.3245_

_Gary Gellar 097.689.4456_

_Steven Gellar 097.445.5546_

_Paul Gellar 097.684.2234_

_Nicholos Gellar 097.533.5532_

I sighed exasperatedly as I looked at the list of numbers to call. This wasn't going to be easy at all. When the clerk wasn't looking, I scribbled down the first batch of numbers onto my microphone bordered stationary pad. I know, corny, but I liked it so shut up.

I continued this procedure until I had all eighteen names and numbers safely tucked into my jeans pocket. I thanked the woman at the counter, and bought a wad of gum to make her happy, chewing it down the street as I studied the list closely.

"_Hmm…which one looks like they could be Caitlyn's parents?" _

Okay, I was officially crazy. Names don't look like anything; I just had to start from the top.

Quickly dialing the number into my cell phone, I held my breath waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello? This is Katie Gellar…can I help you?" someone answered with a high pitch, squeaky kind of voice that made me first think of a lime. Had I already been lucky? Katie could be short for Caitlyn, right?

"Umm…is this Caitlyn Gellar?" I asked uncertainly.

"Nooo….this is Catherine Gellar…" the annoying voice answered. I heard someone screaming in the background and thought of hanging up until I heard the voice again, "Listen…who are you anyway? If you're one of those bumbo advertisement brain dodos, then don't even think about saying anything. Because I am SO not in the mood…"

I practically slapped myself. Finding Caitlyn would _obviously_ be harder than this, "Sorry, wrong number…" I muttered clicking the off button and interrupting the girl; she was a bit freaky.

Okay, so I wasn't lucky the first try, but no one really was, were they? I couldn't give up…I couldn't let one lime girl discourage me from my whole plan. Now I was turning totally lame…lime girl? I could've thought of something better than that.

Next time, I went for is Ms. Gellar…just to see if there was even a girl living in the house. But it was a stupid idea; I hit real bad luck because Daniel Gellar happened to be an extremely overprotective father who thought I was his daughter's secret boyfriend or something. I was already being yelled at, so a bit more wouldn't hurt…would it?

"Well is your daughter's name Caitlyn?" I ask hopefully. Instead, I get a NO, IT'S RACHEL YOU IDIOT! in reply…

I didn't hit any luck with the rest of the numbers either, but something about Aubrey Gellar creeped me out.

"Hello? This is the Gellar residence, Aubrey speaking…" I heard a middle aged woman's voice answer. For some reason, her voice sent shivers up my spine but that was crazy. She was a lady I didn't even know.

"Uh…is Caitlyn Gellar there?" I questioned, practically squeezing my phone and hoping to hit luck.

There was silence on the next line, and then I heard screaming…

"Caitlyn!! Get down here this second! Since when did you have a boyfriend without telling me! You will be severely punished…Caitlyn, Caitlyn, come back down!"

I heard a faint voice speaking back; it was a soft voice and sounded really tired. I couldn't make out the words, but I strained a hold on my phone just to hear something. But then I was met by a dull click and the familiar buzzing of the phone when someone clicked the off button. Aubrey Gellar had just hung up, right when I found her…right when I found Caitlyn.

I could scream right then, on the street and lose my dignity…I was so close! My head spun with an idea, and I raced back down to the newspaper store to look in the phone book for an address. The woman gave me an odd look, but handed it to me nonetheless.

"_Gellar…Gellar…come on, where did I see it!"_

Finally, I found the right list and my eyes traced down to Aubrey Gellar, scanning next to her name for the usual address spot, but in it's place was a:

_Aubrey Gellar 789.453.3320 Address Not Listed_

Okay, this wasn't funny any more. But what could I expect? I had learned Caitlyn's phone number, I could call another time and risk Caitlyn getting into obvious trouble, or I could try finding her the hard way.

_High School_

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Ok, sorry it's so short…but I hoped you liked it nonetheless! **

**~MusicInMySoul**

**And…pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese **

**review? ~Pleading look~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updated sooner…I have been pretty busy…D: Anyway, thanks for all those reviews last chapter, I really appreciate it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock or the song Believe In Me by Demi Lovato. **

**~Mims**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Caitlyn sighed and slammed her locker shut. It had been a horrible day. That Monday morning, she had thought she could trust Mitchie enough to tell her about rescuing Nate, but to help get Caitlyn popular, Mitchie had blabbed it to the entire school.

Not that being popular was bad, but everyone had been hanging on to her sleeves all morning, annoying the hell out of her. And to add to her misery, Miranda got even _more_ jealous of her.

"Caitlyn! Come on!" Mitchie waved from down the hall, with an excited grin spread on her face.

Caitlyn grumbled and walked over to Mitchie, whom she could never really stay mad at, "Mitch…you promised not to tell anyone! Look at me now!"

"Oh please, you're finally getting some spotlight! I did it for you!" Mitchie smiled at some random stranger beaming at them and waved, "I mean…look at them! They're all over you!"

"Yea, not for the right reason," Caitlyn retorted, "They just want to meet Nate. That's the second problem. Once they find out I really don't have any connections with him, you know everything will go down the drain, right?"

But Mitchie was not listening. She was staring ahead with a shocked and dazed expression, "Cait…Caitly…Caitlyn, loo-look…oh...my…oh, oh, oh…oh my goodness!"

Caitlyn gazed at Mitchie confused and quickly turned her head in the direction her friend was pointing. She stopped in her tracks. Three very familiar figures had just entered through the high school front entrance. One of them was definitely Nate, who looked completely cured, and other two must have been Shane and Jason. Well, they obviously were, Mitchie's posters told that already…

It felt like the high school stopped moving, like everything was pulled into slow motion. People fell silent, and books were dropping. Okay, that was a bit exaggerated, but it was the appropriate time to use it. After about a minute, high pitched screams and squeals filled the air and people were rushing to the band and smushing them in between their large mobs; Mitchie was one of them.

Caitlyn gaped at the whole scene happening in front of her eyes. People were so…desperate and crazy when it came to celebrities. The bell rang, but nobody moved. Rolling her eyes, Caitlyn gathered her stuff and rushed to her English class.

"_I wonder why they're here…could it be…to see me?" _Caitlyn thought to herself, "_No, that's stupid. I'm still a nobody. On the bright side, maybe Mrs. Crawford will give me extra credit for being the only student to show up in class!" _

Her hunch proved true. Nobody was in the classroom when Caitlyn stepped in. Her petite teacher looked up and smiled, "Oh, I'm so glad somebody showed up! It's like everything stopped. Do you know what happened?"

Caitlyn smiled meekly, "Err…yea, some famous band showed up at the front entrance. Everyone's crowding around them…"

Mrs. Crawford looked shocked for a second, "Well! That never happens, now does it? You can take you're seat…I have to inform the principal."

"Umm…Mrs. Crawford?" Caitlyn asked as her teacher looked up again, "Can I have…extra credit?" She had never actually been very strong in English.

Her teacher broke into fits of laughter, "I suppose so…you are after all the only one who showed up."

Caitlyn sat down satisfied and inspected her nails. A part of her wanted to jump out of her seat and run back to the mob to ask Nate how he felt and to tell him that she saved him, but that would be stupid. She would be just like everyone else then. Soon enough, an announcement was heard over the intercom.

"_All students must return to their classes at once, or there will be severe punishments! I have been alerted that some unexpected guests have arrived, and that will be taken care of. But I repeat, all students please return to your respective classes or the following punishment will be given: An after school suspension for two weeks for three hours, in which the student will be assigned to clean or help with some part of the school…" _

After a couple minutes, Caitlyn could hear the groans and bustling of the high school once more. People had actually listened. One by one, all her classmates filed in the room and took their seats as usual. Many gave her surprised looks, but she chose to ignore them. They were talking severely amongst each other, until Mrs. Crawford silenced them.

"Excuse me class! I know you're excited, but we really do need to move on now!" she announced. More groans were heard and she waved them off, "Thank you! Now, open you're text books to pg. 320."

Besides the giggles and gossip of the girls in the back of her class, everything seemed to back in place. About thirty minutes passed very slowly, and right when Mrs. Crawford was about to assign some big project, two people entered the doorway.

With wide eyes, Caitlyn recognized Mr. Rivera, the principal, and with him was none other than Nate Black.

Mrs. Crawford peered out of her glasses and beckoned at them, "Is there anything I could do for you Mr. Rivera?"

The principal cleared his throat a bit nervously, "Actually, yes. We have a new student! Mrs. Nate Black would like to enroll in this high school for the time being. I would appreciate it if someone could show him around and give him direction for the rest of his classes…"

"Yes of course!" Mrs. Crawford looked delighted, "I'll have someone do that. Nate, you can take that empty seat next to Miranda…"

The class was once again buzzing, and all eyes were on Nate. Miranda looked extremely happy and gave Nate a wide goofy grin when he took his seat.

"_I can not believe this!"_ Caitlyn thought, turning her attention back to the teacher, _"I wonder if I'll ever get a chance to talk to him…" _

"Now…as I was saying, I've thought of a fun project you can all do!" Mrs. Crawford chirped, obviously not seeing that nobody was paying attention to her, "an English Journal!"

Caitlyn leaned forward. She looked around for a quick second and caught Nate's eye. He glimpsed her staring and smiled slightly. She blushed and quickly turned around again.

"What I mean is that I'll give you a list of twenty random topics, allright? You will be assigned a partner to work with, and each of you will write ten small stories of any genre as long as they relate to the topic I give you. Put your stories together as a book in anyway, as long as it is typed, and I will grade them according to correct grammar and creativity!" Mrs. Crawford finished, clapping her hands together, "Now let's assign partners!"

She grabbed a hat with scraps of paper tucked inside messily, and grabbed two at random each time.

"Lisa Harrison and Shawn White!"

The two students smiled at each other.

"_Probably friends_," Caitlyn thought, _"or a couple…"_

Before she picked the next to, the young teacher smiled goofily, "Oops, we have a new student, don't we?" she glanced at Nate warmly, "We'll have to add your name in of course!"

She grabbed a notebook, scribbled something on it, and tossed it in the hat. Then she continued calling out names.

"Brooke Johnson and Zeek Bail!"

"Tiffany Thomas and Fiona Redwater!"

"Jerome Klompen and Jessica Bryans!"

"Caitlyn Gellar and…oh! Nate Black!"

Caitlyn sucked her breath; she didn't hear or care about the rest of the names being called. She was paired with him, and now he probably knew. Taking the chance, Caitlyn glanced cautiously over. Nate gave her an award winning smile, a smile any one would die for. Sinking in her seat to avoid anyone seeing her bright red cheeks, Caitlyn sighed happily.

After class was dismissed, Caitlyn walked shyly over to where Nate was still gathering his stuff.

"Hi, I'm…I'm Caitlyn," she said, bending over slightly so he would hear her. He looked up from his books and grinned again, "I know, I finally found you…"

"Found me?" Caitlyn asked, "What do you mean?"

Nate shook his head, "You have no idea! I practically racked this town for Caitlyn Gellar. I owe you my life!"

"You do? Oh! You mean the car accident…" Caitlyn remarked stupidly, "Right, well, there's no need to thank me. I was happy too help." She finished awkwardly; it sounded like she was talking to him about helping with a homework assignment. For the tenth time that day, a blush started seeping up her cheeks.

"Yea, well, thanks anyway," Nate finished awkwardly as well, "I'm glad I got partnered with you and not that stalker girl next to me. You know, the one with the dark hair and seductive grin?"

Caitlyn laughed, "Oh, you mean Miranda! Just stay away from her and you'll have a happy year."

"I was planning too," Nate chuckled, "By the way; can you show me where my next class is?"

Oddly, talking to Caitlyn was very easy. Normally, girls scared him… but Caitlyn was so…so…different, and beautiful.

As the thought occurred to him, Nate blushed and grew silent. It was a blessing Shane wasn't here, or else things would turn out pretty embarrassing.

"Yea, sure!" Caitlyn piped at ease, "Let me see your schedule."

Scanning at it quickly, she replied, "You have Chemistry next; that's in Room 208, down the hall, up the stairs, and to your left."

Nate smiled again, "Thanks, do we have any classes together?"

"Lunch, I think," Caitlyn replied automatically before scanning the schedule again. Then she groaned, "And gym."

"Why the groan, not good?" Nate teased, "That's allright, I won't laugh." Caitlyn stuck her tongue out, "Haha, and no, I do not suck. I am actually very good, just the gym teacher is worried about letting me play because he insists that something is wrong with my joints."

Nate laughed, "That's interesting. Why would he think that?"

"Long story."

Nate shrugged, "I have time." Caitlyn's eyes grew wide at the mention of the word.

"Shoot, time! I missed my class!" she panicked, "I have to go!" She started to speed out the door when Nate caught her arm.

"It's okay," he assured, "The teacher knows you're showing me around."

Caitlyn looked unsure, "Maybe, but I still have to go. I don't want to miss the lesson."

Nate looked disappointed but let go immediately, "Right, see you at lunch then."

"See you," Caitlyn whispered wistfully as the both parted.

**How was it? Please be honest! And…..dun dun dun dun!!!!! REVIEW!!! Please???? ^.^ And, one more thing. When you review, tell me what you want to see in the next chappy. Byebye!**

**~Mims**


End file.
